I've Always Known
by MrsDeidara
Summary: "I always knew she was in love with him, even though it was always me who was there for her, the only one she saw was him. She treated me like a brother, which was better than nothing I suppose. " Kiba is in love with Hinata but Naruto finally noticed her. This is based in a highschool environment. One-sided KibaHina, one-sided NaruIno and NaruHina.
1. What Hurts The Most

Kiba's POV

I always knew she was in love with him, even though it was always me who was there for her, the only one she saw was him. She treated me like a brother, which was better than nothing I suppose. However every time I saw her eyes drift towards him a little piece of my heart broke off, knowing she would never love me the way I loved her. He doesn't even notice her, why does she still pine after him? I know he hurts her everytime she sees him flirt with Sakura. I think deep down she knows he will always love the pink haired cavewoman and never the precious, beautiful hime. It makes me so angry seeing him brush her off like she's nothing! I love her with all my heart, I've always been there for her, protected her, been her shoulder to cry on. I just want to beat his bloody face to a pulp but the sad thing is he is also my friend. He's an idiotic friend but he's still a friend no matter what.

"It would be unfair if I told her not to love him and to love me, wouldn't it, Akamaru?" A immense sigh escapes my lips and I sit there petting my big furry best friend. I watch as she studies so hard, knowing that the only thing she is thinking is "Maybe he will notice me if I get the top grade." Even though she gets the top grade on every test and he still doesn't even know her name. I can't stand watching this.

"Hinata, I think I should leave." Her head bolts upright from the book she had her nose stuck in and she looks at me with those big pale eyes. Those eyes that I've loved ever since I was a child. The first time we met I accidently made her cry, I hit her with a ball and the poor girl was so frail she started crying instantly. Not even knowing who she was I gave her a huge hug and told her how sorry I was. I told her that I'd never hurt her again and I also would never let anyone else hurt her either. I don't know why I said that but it just came out, we've been inseparable ever since.

"W-what? No! Please don't leave, you just got here." That stutter is so cute, she hardly ever stutters around me though, only when I startle her which apparently I just did.

"You're too busy studying, we can hangout another time, Hinata." I give her a big grin and wave goodbye as I start down the path that leads to the road. I whistle to get Akamaru to follow me and we both head home. While walking down the street I look around at everyone going about their normal business, I see plenty of couples going on dates and I can't help but sneer at them. I wish I was that happy. I would be that happy, if I was with Hinata.

"Maybe tomorrow will be a better day."

Next Day

"I still don't understand why you have to try so hard, Hinata! You work yourself to the bone, for what? Attention? You don't need extra attention, everyone already stares at you." I tell her this almost everyday and every time I tell her she lets her hair fall into her face, she pulls her shoulders in tight and her face goes beet red.

"No one stares at me, Kiba. I'm nothing special. In fact; I'm plain Jane." She's not looking at me as she speaks, she's facing the ground. I know that she's embarrassed so I start laughing. Her face is even redder now, she is about to yell at me because of the embarrassment.

'"Yes, Hinata, they do. You're gorgeous, smart, funny, sincerely nice and not to mention you are the sweetest girl ever."' Is what I would of said to her if I had the balls but I don't. So instead I said this:

"Yeah, you are very plain, but you're dorky too, don't forget about that." We both laugh, though inside I'm kicking myself because that was another opportunity that I wasted. Our conversation continues on very normally, that is until Naruto Uzumaki walks by and like usual Hinata hides her face until he passes then stops to watch him walk by. Except this doesn't happen this time.

"Hey, Hinata. Can I talk to you?" I know her too well, because I see how nervous she instantly becomes. Her entire body tenses up and she isn't even looking him in the eye. But she nods and walks a couple feet away to talk to him as I stand right where I was and glower at them. Is he finally noticing her? Will she finally be happy? Will my heart be completely ripped out now? Nah, I'm not a dramatic little bitch but still, this doesn't make me happy. As a couple minutes pass she walks back over to me and taps my shoulder, snapping me out of my angry thoughts. I look down at her and raise an eyebrow, questioning her.

"He uhm, just asked me out on a date for friday night." The happiness that surrounds her makes me smile but then I realize what made this happiness occur.

"Congratulations, he finally noticed you." This comment is said in a snarky way, and I know she is very confused about why I'm acting like this but I cannot help it. Before I get even more upset I walk down the hallway briskly.

"Kiba!" Is the last thing I hear before I burst out the front doors of the school and sprint to the woods. I know I'm being a little bitch but it is not fair.

"Why the fuck did he decide to ask her out now?!" I'm screaming over and over while I punch a big oak tree over and over again.

"Because you were too cowardly to fucking ask her out." I whip around to see Ino Yamanaka leaning against a nearby tree, her long blonde hair flowing in the wind.

"Where the hell did you come from? This is my private spot." I spit my words at her, cross my arms, grit my teeth and stare at her.

"I saw him ask her out and I watched your reaction. You know you're not the only one with a secret crush, Kiba. It wasn't just unfair for you watching that." I wonder why they're tears running down her face as well. I notice she is slowly inching towards me.


	2. One More Mistake

**Authors Note:** _I guess I didn't write anything for the first chapter but I was so engrossed with writing it I guess I forgot. But thank you for the few reviews I got, and the couple follows! I greatly appreciate it and I hope to gain more as the story progresses. I would love some feedback, it has been awhile since I've written anything that sparks such an interest in myself. Anyway, without further ado, here is the next chapter. Oh, just a warning, if you're sensitive to sexual things, stop reading. _

**Kiba's POV **

"What do you mean? Who else would be upset here, I've loved her forever." I feel like I'm going to explode with anger, how insensitive can she be?

"You baka, I'm upset too. I've liked Naruto for quite awhile and he used to be in love with my best friend and now he likes one of my other close friends. It's not fair to either of us, baka." Now that I'm actually looking at her face I can see she is genuinely upset, her face is streaked with tears. I'm assuming that mine is too, but I'm a manly man so I hope they aren't. Ino is right in front of me now, so I'm looking down on her slightly. She's pretty tall for a girl.

"Maybe… We could get over them together?" Is she trying to be seductive? I think she's trying to be seductive. A sexy blonde is circling me, touching my arms, back and breathing on my neck. I really think she's trying to seduce me. I also think it's working, because lets face it; Ino Yamanaka is one hot babe.

"And how do you propose we do that?" This girl smells incredible, why am I all of sudden attracted to her? I feel like such a guy right now, never have I wanted to screw someone so much than I do right now, but I'm not that kind of guy right? I'm a virgin so this is a little odd and new. Kiba, pay attention there is a hot blonde with a decent rack, pressed up against you right now.

"I want you." That delicate yet intoxicating whisper is all it takes. I have her pushed up against the nearest tree, kissing her harshly and taking small breaks to bite her neck. She's making a lot of moaning noises which means I must be pretty good at this part.

"Kiba, I want you so badly!" Her head is tilted back, because I'm leaving hickies all over it. Her hand has made it into my pants and I know that this is actually about to happen. However, I pull away for a brief second.

"Two things first. One, are you a virgin too? Two, do you have condoms?" I'm searching her eyes for the answer to my first question.

"To number one, no, are you? Number two, of course, as a 17 year old girl you can never be too safe. I'm on the pill as well, so you really have nothing to worry about." Before I can say anything she has my shirt off and me on the ground.

**The Next Day**

"Am I supposed to feel manlier now? You know, after doing that?" I'm staring at my other best friend Shino, I just told him what happened between Ino and I. He is the smartest person I know, so he must have an answer to all this.

"I don't think so. I think only girls feel different after their first , I wouldn't know. I'm still a virgin remember?" Everyone finds him to be a very cold and monotone person but he really isn't once you get to know him. We have had every single class together since we were little, we partner up on every project we get.

"I feel kind of dirty." I drop my head onto my part of the table and sit there sighing. I am also banging my head against the table because I tend to do that when I feel stupid. Which I guess I am pretty stupid.

"You should, you just screwed someone you barely know all because you can't get the one girl you want. If you really want her that badly just tell her how you feel." I hit my head again.

"Shino, you're too blunt sometimes. But I guess you're right. I need to man up and tell her. I'll do it right now!" I pull out my phone and text Hinata 'SOS meet me in the janitors closet'

"I've been telling you this for years, yet now you're going to do it? Maybe screwing Ino really did change you." I just sneer at him and sneak out of the classroom. My teacher doesn't give a shit about us in this class, he just sits there reading his porno books.

**In The Janitors Closet**

"What is it, Kiba? Are you alright? Why didn't you answer my messages after you ran off yesterday?" She looks really worried and I feel bad for how I acted yesterday.

"I'm sorry about that, Hinata. I was just upset." I'm looking at her as she fidgets and leans against the opposite wall.

"Why were you upset? Did I do something?" Oh no, she looks like she's about to cry.

"No! Hinata you didn't do anything, trust me. It was just me being a dramatic usual." She's giggling, that is a very good sign. At least she doesn't hate me or resent me for what I did yesterday. It is Hinata though, she is too sweet to hold a grudge.

"My date with Naruto is tomorrow night, I'm really excited. I wanted to talk to you about it yesterday but you ran off. Are you going to tell me what happened?" Hinata has taken a step towards me with pure kindness in her eyes, which makes me want to throw up. Why do I want to throw up, she's being nice to me when I was a complete jerk to her. Oh it's probably the guilt, right.

"I bet you're excited to go on a date with him hey?" I'm starting to think twice about this, she obviously wants to be with Naruto. I shouldn't ruin that for her.

"Yeah, he said he started liking me awhile ago and he finally decided to ask me out. Kiba, the guy I've liked finally asked me out!" Now I'm glaring at the ground. Hinata comes closer and grabs my arm. "What's wrong, Kiba? You don't look happy."

"I'm not happy, but you know what, go enjoy dating Naruto. I'm sure you guys will fall in love, have sex and get married. I've got to go." I rip my arm away from her and stock out. Screw class, I'm not going back to those shitty good for nothing classes.

"Kiba! Why are you being so mean?" I hear her yelling after me, but I don't turn around to answer her. She's following me now. I feel my phone go off and look to see a message from Ino. 'Wanna come over tonight? ;)' Instantly I send her a reply. 'Yes. For sure.' "KIBA!" The crack in her voice makes me stop and turn around.

"What do you want?" Trying to keep my face emotionless is hard when she is on the verge of tears.

"You're my best friend, why are you acting like I don't matter anymore? Why is it that my dream finally comes true and you're being a dick? How did you change in a day?!" I keep my eyes focused on her, but I do not answer. Tears are streaming down her cheeks now, and all I want to do is hug her but I can't force myself to do it. So I keep on staring at her. "Answer me!"

"Because, I realized I don't deserve something that I've always thought I did. Text me about your date, okay?" I turn away, just as I'm about to walk out the doors I hear talking and I turn to look. Naruto is there hugging Hinata, but he is looking at me. He's whispering something in her ear which sounds like;

"It'll be okay, Hinata." Is that asshole smirking at me? Instead of freaking out, I stay calm and continue to walk away. He's up to something but if she's happy I'm not going to meddle. Maybe I can fall in love with Ino, she sure is good at having sex so that's a start.

"I'll let her be happy." I mutter under my breath as I leave the school grounds. I wonder if Ino will be up for some anger sex?

**End of Chapter**

**Authors Note: **_So, I tried to make it focused on the situation for this chapter. The next one will jump ahead a few weeks or so. I hope it wasn't too bad, reviews are appreciated. Opinions on who you think should be together are welcome! Thank you for reading this._


End file.
